Sakuachi, Cherry Blossom
by Thunder Light
Summary: Si Sakura avait réussi à vaincre l’enchantement de la capture de Void, mais que Shaolan avait perdu toute mémoire de son vécu au Japon jusqu’à présent, également les personnes avec qui il s’était lié, Sakura réussirait-elle à affronter la


O-HA-YO !! Bonjour à tous, me revoici et me revoilà avec une autre fic ( NON faut pas que j'en commence une autre !!, lol ). Pour tout vous dire, au tout début, je voulais présenter cette fic à un concours mais comme il ne restait qu'une semaine quand je l'ai découvert, ça ne m'a pas laissé assez de temps pour l'écrire au grand complet. Donc, puisque je ne suis pas pour laisser tomber tout ce travail et pour laisser tomber dans l'oubli cette MERVEILLEUSE idée ( hohoho, rire à la Tomoyo, un petit coup de pub il n'y aurait pas ? ), je me suis dis bah, pourquoi ne la mettrai-je pas sur ff.net !?! Et c'est ainsi qu'après un véritable dilemme, j'ai posté cette histoire !! En fait, je n'ai que le prologue d'écrit mais tout le reste est dans ma tête, ne vous en faites pas. Bon ben c'est ça, assez de blabla et passons à la lecture, ciao tout le monde !!  
  
Cherryl alias Thunder Light  
  
Sakuachi, Cherry Blossom  
Prologue  
  
Toutes les cartes s'éloignèrent alors de Void, la laissant déboussolée et leur hurlant de revenir, de rester ses amies. C'est avec un pincement au c?ur que Sakura les regarda se disposer lentement devant elle dans le gouffre, comme si elles voulaient lui créer un passage jusqu'à la carte. Déjà, de l'autre côté du pont rosé, elle pouvait voir que Void sanglotait de plus belle, désespérée de ne jamais pouvoir être près de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. Se résignant, elle serra alors son sceptre contre son c?ur et entreprit sa marche sur la passerelle lumineuse jusqu'à la carte. Une fois qu'elle fut tout près d'elle, elle murmura d'une voix pleine de chaleur, de tendresse et d'espoir :  
  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.  
  
La carte cessa alors immédiatement de pleurer. Relevant alors lentement la tête du creux de ses mains, elle leva son regard sur le visage souriant et confiant de Sakura. Sur les joues de Void, seules quelques traces brillantes semblaient vouloir s'assécher au plus vite. Le regard un peu dans le vague, le visage figé, elle restait là à regarder la jeune maîtresse des cartes d'un air incrédule.  
  
-Je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure en maths, j'ai peut-être de la difficulté à me lever le matin, continua Sakura en voyant qu'elle avait obtenu l'attention de l'esprit magique, je ne suis peut-être encore qu'une enfant avec seulement quelques petits pouvoirs magiques mais j'ai des amis en qui j'ai confiance et avec qui je peux tout partager.  
  
À ces paroles, Void se redressa, essuya du revers de la main ses yeux humides et jeta alors un regard plein d'espoir sur Sakura qui essaya de ne pas trop laisser paraître sa surprise et de continuer comme si de rien n'était.  
  
-Si tu nous rejoins, je te promets que tu seras heureuse avec les cartes et que plus jamais tu ne seras abandonnée dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux être que ton amie, et je veux l'être du plus profond de mon c?ur. -Je sais.  
  
Sakura, bien qu'étonnée et prise au dépourvu, sentit alors que tout était fini ; la carte était devenue son amie à présent, elle lui faisait confiance, elle voulait devenir son amie. Dans son c?ur, une douce et tiède force avait fait son apparition, quoique toujours hantée par le doute de voir Shaolan s'effacer de sa vie.  
  
-Je sais, capture-moi à présent s'il te plaît.  
  
Sakura, préférant ne rien dire, retourna silencieusement sur le morceau de béton derrière elle, les lèvres pincées et le c?ur serré déjà abandonné par la force nouvelle. Le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était arrivé, l'heure de vérité avait sonnée ; au moment où elle capturerait la carte, tout pourrait prendre fin pour le pire comme pour le meilleur. Sentant que les cartes revenaient à elle, elle tendit la main pour les recevoir et attendit jusqu'à ce que la cinquante deuxième y ait atterri. Fixant son regard sur l'étoile brillante du dos de la carte, elle sentit soudain que certaines choses seraient perdues dans quelques instants, que d'autres seraient restaurées et qu'à cela, même la magie ne pourrait rien y faire. Se retournant alors subitement pour faire face à la carte et aussi pour ne pas succomber au désespoir de cause, elle serra son sceptre de toutes ses forces et de ses tous derniers espoirs dans ses mains et le leva bien haut dans les airs. Le cercle magique apparut aussitôt à ses pieds et Void toujours bien droite devant elle, ferma les yeux et s'éleva encore de quelques centimètres, signe qu'elle était prête à se faire capturer.  
  
Oh carte créée par Clow Read  
  
Abandonne ton ancienne apparence et transforme-toi C'est Sakura, ta nouvelle maîtresse, qui t'ordonne de renaître sous le nom  
de Sakura  
Au nom du pacte  
Je te.  
  
Mais Sakura ne se sentait pas capable de le dire. Détournant la tête, elle jeta un regard au Shaolan inconscient de l'autre côté du gouffre. Un regard de tristesse et de joie à la fois, d'espoir et d'abandon, d'amour et de haine, de confiance et de méfiance, un regard qui en disait long sur l'avenir.  
  
-Je te l'ordonne. murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme silencieuse roulait sur sa joue.  
  
Par la suite, comme elle s'y attendait, l'esprit de la carte alla d'abord entourer d'une sphère Shaolan, faisant autour de lui une sorte de barrière infranchissable pour des yeux qui n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre le verdict. Puis, après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour la pauvre Sakura, la carte se retira et alla prendre la forme d'une carte tout droit dans les mains de la jeune japonaise qui ne pouvait apercevoir que de l'ombre où aurait dû se trouver celui qu'elle avait choisi. Elle resta dans cette position très longtemps, même après que la carte ait cessé de briller, elle continua de fixer l'endroit où aurait dû se tenir Shaolan, comme si elle attendait d'être bien sûre et certaine avant de céder la place au désespoir le plus complet. Au dehors, elle commençait déjà à entendre les cris des passants qui venaient de se réveiller et la ville qui reprenait petit à petit la vie, mais elle n'y prêtait aucunement attention. Et là, le soleil se leva, laissant passer ses rayons au travers des trous encore fraîchement fabriqués par la carte folle de rage.  
  
Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque Sakura se rappela ce moment, il lui arrivait souvent de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré que la lumière ne sois jamais faite sur l'autre côté du gouffre.  
  
Lentement, la lumière éclairait, au grand soulagement de Sakura, le corps, puis la tête de Shaolan qui lui tournait apparemment le dos. Elle sentait que les quelques larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir depuis un bon moment déjà sortaient, et cela lui faisait encore plus de bien. Dans un élan désespéré, elle s'agenouilla alors au sol et, serra contre elle-même ses cartes et son sceptre, elle murmura tout bas d'une voix remplie d'espoir et d'amour, de cette chaleur et de cette force qui donne le courage de continuer à ceux qui sont tombés, mais qui ne se sont pas effondrés :  
  
-Shaolan-kun.  
  
Entendant un bruit de pas, elle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux ; même si son regard était brouillé par ses pleurs, elle pouvait toujours distinguer au loin que le jeune chinois la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable sur la figure. Certaine que tout était fini, que tout allait se passer pour le mieux à présent, elle s'apprêta à se relever lorsqu'elle le vit s'en aller par l'escalier qui était de son côté du grand vide, sans dire un seul mot et sans faire un seul autre geste. À ce moment précis, le trou que la carte avait créé se referma mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Sakura ne se lança pas à sa poursuite. Elle resta là, interdite, sans savoir quoi faire. Même les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues s'étaient arrêtées à un endroit précis, comme si elles n'avaient plus la force de couler. Priant pour un miracle, sortant de sa torpeur, elle laissa alors tomber son sceptre sur le sol froid et étala toutes ses cartes par terre, comme si elle en cherchait une en particulier. Après un long moment, après une longue recherche effrénée de ses mains tremblantes, elle remarqua qu'un monceau particulier s'était formé au milieu du tas. Repoussant alors toutes ses cartes, elle vit que deux d'entre elles étaient posées par terre de façon compromettante, comme si quelqu'un les avait placées exprès dans cette position.  
  
Côte à côte se trouvaient la carte de Sakura sans nom et la carte de Clow The Void.  
  
Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je continue ou bien je détruis au plus vite ( ALERTE AU VIRUS !! lol ) ce fichier de mon ordi ? Je vous laisse décider, là je suis fatiguée et je vais faire un beau dodo.  
  
byebye tout le monde !! Cherryl alias Thunder Light  
  
P.S. La suite de Espoir de Glace est commencée, pour ceux que ça intéresserait de savoir. J'ai déjà presque deux pages d'écrites !! Mais mais Sakura et Shaolan ne se sont pas encore parlé ( MWOUHAHAHAHA, comme je suis diabolique !! ). Ok ok, j'ai compris, je vais me coucher. 


End file.
